


Day 10: Lazy

by RyuuShinobi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuShinobi/pseuds/RyuuShinobi
Summary: No one wants to fight when it’s been raining for weeks on end, so Medic finds himself spending time with his favorite Sniper.





	Day 10: Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr back in 2016. Cleaned it up to post it here. I'm sure this is getting monotonous now!

It had been raining for days. Maybe weeks. One lost track after a while. No one’s heart was in their work anymore, beyond Spy, but Spy was a special one in how he always loved a good backstab. The other team found it easier to let it happen than attempt to watch themselves all the time. Besides, flamethrowers didn’t work too well in the rain.

Bottom line is, it was dark, and gloomy, and mellow, all at the same time. The rain made for a nice, relaxing soundtrack that was accompanied by the cloudy backdrop. Which, in turn, painted a subdued picture for each of the mercs, where none of them were up to doing their job, but as long as they gave it an honest  _attempt_ every hour or so, the Administrator couldn’t yell at them.

Sniper found himself a nice perch, as usual, and probably hadn’t moved in days, if the jars stacked in one corner meant anything. He was perpetually hunched over, scope hugging the amber shades of his aviators. Bones cracked and popped every time Sniper shifted. “Hey doc…” Sniper started. He looked up from the rifle to glance at where Medic was leaning against the wall. “There’s a friendly out there in need of some healin’.” He stood, gesturing to the wooden box he was using as a chair.

Medic lifted his head and uncrossed his arms. He reached down to grab the crossbow at his feet. “Where?” he asked as he slid into Sniper’s seat on the crate.

“Down between the mid and forward points, just beyond the barn.” He had seen this many times before, Medic taking aim with a crossbow, but Sniper continued to shift into place just behind the other man. Arms held behind his back, Sniper leaned forward. Medic’s hair tickled Sniper’s chin, and the latter let a grin light up his face. Beyond the scent of rain that clung to every mercenary on this battlefield, there was the distinct sterile smell of disinfectants, that at one point Sniper had hated.

If Medic noticed Sniper’s closeness, he didn’t show it, instead resting the business end of the crossbow on the windowsill, treating it similar to a sniper rifle. He took a moment to line up the shot, the crossbow rotating around the imaginary axis, and when Medic was satisfied with his aim, he fired off a shot.

The bolt flew true, and Sniper imagined the solid, satisfying _thunk_ it would make upon hitting its target. He wished he could have heard it.

He didn’t expect a scream to ring out above the pitter-patter of the rain.

“Holy dooley…”

“Heh… It seems I have accidentally hit the enemy Spy,” Medic chuckled, sitting up and straightening his back. “Maybe I should apologize. Next time he comes up here, of course.”

Sniper had removed his hat to run his fingers through his short-cropped hair. “Bloody good aim with that crossbow, mate.”

Medic flashed him a brilliant smile. “Of course, Herr Sniper. How else am I supposed to heal you when you refuse to move from your nest?”

A small tinge of pink spread across Sniper’s cheeks, and he replaced his hat on his head, pulling the brim down a tad further than it usually was. “Yer right ‘bout that. Ya ever think of takin’ up sniper rifles?”

Returning to aiming down the sights of his crossbow, Medic shrugged. “Not one for the patience they require, I’m afraid.” Another shot, and this time there was a faint ‘thanks doc!’ from Soldier. “Being a doctor is much more rewarding, in the end. Who else gets to say they frequently play with their teammate’s organs?” Medic sat up again, smiling still, and removed his crossbow to stand. He rolled his shoulders, and stepped away from the crate, motioning for Sniper to take his rightful place once more.

That comment made Sniper frown. One too many times had Medic been elbows-deep in Sniper’s chest cavity, but he couldn’t argue with Medic’s logic, he decided as he settled back into place on the makeshift chair. Beside him, Medic returned to his spot along the wall.


End file.
